Lanna'ilath Dwin'il
Lanna'ilath or just Lanna, is a busty albino mist elf. She is 5'2 ft tall and weighs around 115 pounds, She has long white hair that she ties up in a high ponytail that goes down to her ankles. She has white pupiless eyes that emit misty vapor. Lanna has large F cup tits and a athletic sexy body with a sculpted ass. Her skin is silky smooth and completely white with no body hair, and her skin is always emiting a small amount of misty vapor. Lanna was a quiet reserved girl that tried to follow all the rules of her Elf clan but due to Respen's influence she has broken out of her shell and is almost a completely different person. Now she is outgoing, outspoken, and seeks to experience all life outside of her clans village in the Valley of Mist. She is curious about everything and loves meeting new people which is very different from the rest of her xenophobic race. She loves to try new foods, exotic drinks, watch new dances and performaces, and visit new places. She is open to trying anything at least once just for the experience of trying it. Lanna is a master of an ancient style of martial arts that has been passed down generation to generation of mist elves. Its style resembles shaolin kung fu but with very powerful KI abilities that can freeze opponents solid. In battle Lanna is a calm calculating opponent but is as fierce as a tiger. Lanna used to wear the traditional oriental style robes of her clan but now due to Respen's influence she wears extremely revealing clothes that does not hamper her movement. Current Lanna is currently living in Respen Do'Urden's Palace as one of his lovers. She was given to Respen as a prize for helping her Clan. She does whatever he wants her to do and she has taken his advice to come out of her old shell and try new things. History Lanna grew up in the village of Mist in the valley of mist. From the time she was able to walk she was taught the secret martial arts of her clan. She was drilled constantly in fighting techniques, acrobatics, and meditation. She was taught to guard the clan from outsiders and that a dreadful secret of the clan must never be revealed to anyone. Lanna did not have many friends growing up, she only had the martial arts of her clan and she became the strongest warrior of her clan within only a few years of mastering her martial arts. She was her clans sacred guardian for many years, fighting off outsiders and monsters who dared to threaten her clan. Then one day Respen Do'Urden and his companions came to the valley of Mist looking for a shard of the Crown Blade. The shard had been handed down generation to generation and was a clan heirloom, Lanna would not let them take it unless they could beat her in single combat. So Duke Lion stepped forth to accept the challenge. Lanna and Duke Lion fought and although Lanna was strong Duke Lion seemed to be impervious to all her attacks, he was like a rock that the waves would crash upon. She could do nothing to even hurt him and so she admitted defeat. She allowed them into the village and the spoke with the Elder, he told them they could have the Crown Blade shard if they did something for the Clan and so Respen and his companions helped with the Clan's problem. Once they had accomplished their task the Clan Elder gave Respen the Crown Blade Shard and told them to take Lanna with him as a wife, to which Respen agreed. Lanna would never disobey the Clan Elder's decision and so she left with Respen and became one of his lovers. Relationships Lanna is one of Respen's Lovers, she does whatever Respen wants her to do. She participates in the sex party orgies because Respen wants her to and she gets to meet new people and do things she normally wouldn't do. Character Sheet Female Mist Elf Four Winds Monk 28 LN Medium Humanoid (Elf) Init +12; Senses '''Mist Vision, Scent, Perception +42 Defense '''AC '''55 '''Flat '''44 '''Touch '''55 (+8 armor, +10 dex, +5 deflection, +21 monk, +1 dodge) '''HP '''307 '''Fort +22, Ref +26, Will +30 Defensive Abilities '''Improved Evasion, Endure Cold '''Immune '''Disease '''SR '''36 Offense '''Speed '''120ft '''Melee '''Unarmed +34/+29/+24/+19 or Flurry +37/+37/+32/+32/+27/+27/+22/+22 (4d8+24/ x2) '''Special Attacks '''Elemental Fist (30/day, +6d6+14 cold), True Strike (1 Ki), Dragon's Breath (2 Ki, 60ft line, 12d6 cold, Ref DC 38), Slow Time (6 Ki), Quivering Palm (1/day, DC 38), Blood Crow Strike (2 Ki), Cold Ice Strike (3 Ki, 60ft cone, 15d6 cold, Ref DC 38), '''Spell Like Abilities At will - Gaseous Form (self Only, 2 Ki), Shadow Step (1 Ki) 1/day - Obscuring Mist Statistics Str 13(19), Dex 25(31), Con 16(22), Int 14, Wis 32(38), Cha 21 Base Atk +19; CMB +38; CMD 72 'Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Deflect Arrows, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Acrobatic, Improved Trip, Power Attack, Vital Strike, Spring Attack, Marid Style, Greater Trip, Ki Throw, Enhanced Ki Throw, Marid Spirit, Marid Cold Snap (DC 38), Ki of the Masters, Infinite Deflection, Acrobatic Dodge, Improved Vital Strike, Greater Vital Strike, Agile Manuvers, Exceptional Deflection '''Skills '''Acrobtics +73(jump +135), Climb +19, Diplomacy +9, Escape Artist +39, Knowledge (History) +10, Perception +42, Perform (Sex) +23, Sense Motive +42, Stealth +39, Swim +13 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Elven, Drow Sign, Sylvan '''SQ '''Fast Movement, Maneuver Training, High Jump, Purity of Body, Diamond Soul, Aspect Master (Tiger), Immortality, Warrior of Old, Charming, Stealthy, Endure Cold, Weapon Familiarity Gear ''White Headband of Incredible Wisdom +6 Amulet of Mighty Fists +5, Collision, And Impact Sexy White Monokini - ''Acts as Monks Robes ''Bracers of Armor +8 Blue Sash of Physical Perfection +6 Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Spell Turning White Dancer's Stockings of Acrobatics +30 Handy Haversack Used Tome of Dexterity +5, Used Tome of Wisdom +5, Used Tome of Charisma +5 Category:People Category:NPCs